fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfonse/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Alfonse (Heroes) Home * "Some of our kingdom's subjects objected when I joined this order. But I wanted to do my part. Still, there are others who say that I don't behave quite like a prince ought to anyway." * "I'll be glad to go on patrol with you. Some get lost around here. So, really, it's best I keep an eye on you." * "Someday we should visit the library together. There's much information on the Heroes of other worlds." * "I advise you not to get close to the Heroes. It will just make it harder...should you ever be parted." * "I was tending to my sword. Don't you find it a fine blade? The stones in the hilt - they burn like white flames." * "You must be a good friend of Friend, yes? Hmm. An alternate version of my Askran Kingdom. Is there another one of me here?" (Greeting from friend) * "I have to confess that I never intended to become friends with you, Kiran. But you're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel...not quite myself. It's a delicate position to be in. The more you have to lose, the worse it hurts when you do. Others may open themselves to such hurt, but as a prince, I must remain strong. It seemed reasonable to keep everyone at a distance. But you've shown me the folly of that. I would have never discovered our fine friendship, had I not welcomed you in. And then what would I be? Less than I am. Now, I can only hope you feel the same. In any case, I swear to keep you safe. You're my trusted partner, Summoner." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "How about you and I have a little chat?" * "My greatest wish is to see our realm at peace, and our people happy again." * "We are fortunate to have you with us, I can't imagine a better summoner." * "I find it best not to get too attached these days, especially to heroes." * "Promise you'll never leave us... without warning me first." * "I'm glad to have you here, but someday, I'd like to open the way to your world... We could go together." * "I'm striving to be an excellent prince, and to master the use of Heroes." Map * "Shall we?" * "As you will." * "Yes?" Level up * "All of this is thanks to you, Summoner. (5-6 stats up) * "I have gained the strength I require to battle on!" (3-4 stats up) * "A humble gain. Perhaps I'll do better next time." (1-2 stats up) * "I deeply appreciate your help, Summoner." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "My apologies." * "Let me through!" * "I'll open the way!" * "Above all, the mission!" Defeat * "I've lost..." Alfonse (Hares at the Fair) Summoned * "I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr. Please... Let's talk about something besides this costume. What do you say?" Home * "Sharena's personality suits this sort of getup... My sister has a modern sensibility. But me? Why ME?" * "Are you aware of a race in the World of Awakening called taguel? They can change to a form similar to a rabbit." * "It seems my sister prepared a costume for you as well. She suggested that we might be less embarrassed if you dressed up, too... So where is it?" * "Do you have a spare moment? I'd like to train if you're up for it. No, we will not be practicing our bunny hops." * "My father is stern and very serious... I think seeing me in this getup would probably make him faint." * "I bring regards from Friend. Er... Now, if you'll excuse me..." (Greeting from friend) * "So, Summoner... I've been studying the spring festival. The symbolism of the celebration is fascinating... Eggs represent life and birth...while rabbits bear a large number of offspring, so— Oh, the costume? I guess I'm stuck with it until Sharena says it's OK to pack it up. It's funny...maybe even scary...how fast you can get used to something. The longer I'm dressed like this, the stranger the idea of taking it off seems! The idea puts me on edge... But I can rest assured you'll stay friends with me no matter how I'm attired, I suppose. No need to worry! Thanks, Summoner. It's nice to know I can count on you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Would you like to celebrate spring with me?" * "Hey! What's gotten into you?" * "Festivals have been important to people since ancient times." * "It never occurred to me that I'd be the one dressing like this." * "You think this outfit looks good on me? I'm not sure how I feel about that." * "At times like these, I'm envious of Sharena's carefree attitude." * "Next time the spring festival rolls around, it's your turn to dress up like this. Do we have a deal?" Map * "Right." * "Spring weather is quite nice." * "Spring sunshine..." Level up * "It truly is the springtime of my youth, wouldn't you say?" (5-6 stats up) * "Plant the seeds, and springtime will be in full blossom." (3-4 stats up) * "There's still a chill in the air..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. You are as bright as the springtime sun." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here!" * "Let's celebrate!" * "Spring, the season of rebirth!" * "I'll open the way...to spring!" Defeat * "Spring is...fleeting..." Alfonse (Renewed Spirit) Summoned * "Happy New Year! This year, Sharena and I welcome this new beginning on behalf of all Askr." Home * Alfonse: Happy New Year, Kiran. We're expecting great things from you this year too! * Alfonse: Visiting a shrine, getting your fortune, preparing special food... Though these customs may not be the same as those we have in Askr, they make for a worthy celebration. * Sharena: I've wanted to try on a pretty kimono like this ever since I saw some Heroes from Hoshido wearing them! * Sharena: So you write down something special on a paper for New Year? For good luck? Interesting! Can I draw a picture instead...? * Sharena: Commander Anna gave me a pouch filled with gold coins! This must be her idea of a New Year's gift, huh? * Sharena: Happy New Year to you! We're here to collect your gift for Friend! (Greeting from friend) (Upon reaching level 40) * Alfonse: When we visited the shrine, I couldn't help but notice how intently you were praying, Kiran. * Sharena: Oh? What did you wish for? As for me... Wait. Is this one of those things where if you say, it won't come true? * Alfonse: You don't need to tell us, Sharena. I'm quite sure everyone's wishes came through clearly... In fact, I'm certain we all want the same thing. * Sharena: You're right! Let's give it our all this year too! * Alfonse: Indeed. Together we will carve out a path for Askr's future and make this year one to remember! Info Screen * Sharena: Alfonse, take a look at this! * Alfonse: Sharena? You seem to be in high spirits. What's going on? * Sharena: Look at what I just got! It's some sort of New Year's custom from another world. * Alfonse: Ah, yes. That is called...an "omikuji." * Sharena: "Omi...kuji"? What's that? * Alfonse: If I recall correctly, this paper is said to govern your fortune for the upcoming year. * Sharena: But I can't read the writing... * Alfonse: Let me see. Hmm. This character, I believe, is "kyo." * Sharena: That has quite the sound to it. What does it mean? * Alfonse: Well, if you want to boil it down to a good-or-bad binary... This... This is bad. * Sharena: Are you kidding? My year is going to be BAD? The whole year? * Alfonse: Er... Don't worry. I've read about this... "Kyo" means that right now is the worst for you... But things will only get better from now on... Well, that's one interpretation. * Sharena: Oh, I see. Well, that's not so bad. *giggle* Alfonse, you're pretty clever. You always seem to know what to say to wash away my fears. * Alfonse: You think so? * Sharena: As long as I'm with you, even if I have bad luck, things will turn out all right! We can take on anything—together! * Alfonse: Ever the optimist. Map * "Yes." * "Felicitations!" * "Hooray!" Level Up * Alfonse: I feel rejuvenated. Let us use this occasion to start afresh and redouble our efforts. (5-6 stats up) * Sharena: My talent's going to blossom BIG this year! I just know it! (3-4 stats up) * Sharena: Oh no... Keep on like this, and we'll not grow any stronger than last year! (1-2 stats up) * Alfonse: "The whole year's plans should be made on New Year's Day..." A fitting Hoshidan proverb. (New skill learned) Duo Support * "Alfonse!" * "Fight your hardest!" Duo Skill * Alfonse: Ready, Sharena? * Sharena: Here we go! * Sharena: We wish you... * Alfonse: A happy new year! Critical/Skill * Duo: Happy New Year! * Duo: Our warmest wishes...for a wonderful new year! * Alfonse: Everyone, celebrate! * Sharena: A new year! Defeat * "Too much fun..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes